


Sharpshooter

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Sharpshooter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Employee Castiel (Supernatural), Famous Dean Winchester, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twitch - Freeform, Twitch Streamer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean Winchester is the biggest Twitch streamer in the world. He's amassed a following playing games like Overwatch and Fornite and is grateful every day that he gets to make a living playing his favorite video games.Castiel Novak is a college graduate working at his cousin's coffee shop and bakery. He's working with his best friend at a job he enjoys and seeing Dean every morning is the highlight of his day. The two of them hit it off quickly and their budding friendship leads to the best date of their lives.Will a misunderstanding ruin their brand new relationship, or can they weather the storm?





	Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic idea forever and I had a draft tucked away in gdocs for a while, so I finally sat down and got it written. 
> 
> So many thank yous to the lovely Sanne/fpwoper (tumblr)(ao3) for beta reading this when I forgot how to grammar.
> 
> I will more than likely be writing timestamps for this (mostly because I already have at least one planned out 👀). I really love the idea of Dean being a Twitch streamer and I'll probably come back to play in this 'verse when I'm bored :)

The line in front of him being seven customers deep is what finally prompts Cas to poke his head into the office and beg Charlie to cut her break short in exchange for a longer break later. Charlie waves off the offer and insists she doesn’t mind helping, so the two of them head back out front. Charlie takes over making the coffees since she actually enjoys that, and Cas steps back behind the register.

 

All You Knead has been open for a few months now and it’s flourishing. Cas’s cousin, Hannah, had always dreamed of opening her own coffee shop and bakery and she’d finally saved enough to buy one a year ago. The grand opening was a week after Cas graduated from college, so he’d agreed to work for her until he found a job in his major. That was four months ago now, and he’s basically given up finding another job. Charlie had joined the team a couple of weeks after they opened, and he and Charlie had become fast friends. They even moved in together, and she’s honestly the best roommate Cas has ever had.

 

So, all in all, life’s pretty good. He’s got a job he actually enjoys, a best friend that lives and works with him, and he has plenty of free time for any research opportunities in his field that pop up at the nearby college. 

 

He and Charlie work through the line in what has to be record time. Just as Charlie heads back into the office to finish her break, the bell on the door dings and Cas’s heart nearly stops. The guy walking in looks like he’s around Cas and Charlie’s age and he’s  _ gorgeous _ . A light dusting of stubble covers his jaw, he’s got a ball cap on backwards and he’s wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt that hugs his biceps paired with dark jeans that leave basically nothing to the imagination. Trying to regain some semblance of self-control, Cas clears his throat and gives him his best customer service smile. 

 

“Hello, what can I get you?”

 

The man smiles at him, though his eyes quickly shift to the menu above Cas’s head. “Not quite sure, actually. I’ve never been here before. I kept walking past to go to my usual coffee spot, so I figured I’d try it today rather than walk the extra couple blocks.” The man pauses as his eyes scan the menu. “I think I’ll start with a large coffee, black, two sugars, and—” his eyes slide to the pastry display case as his tongue slides over his bottom lip and Cas feels like he might actually explode if this guy gets any hotter, “—maybe something out of there? Got any recommendations?”

 

When Cas finally remembers how conversation works, he chuckles. “I have my favorites. Hannah, the baker, makes a delicious strawberry turnover—” Cas steps over to the display case to point out the turnovers, “—and I’m quite fond of the cinnamon buns for breakfast. Everything’s homemade here and it’s much better than the store-bought ones.” Cas smiles, shrugging. “I suppose I may be a little biased, though.”

 

The man grins at him. “Biased ain’t necessarily a bad thing. I’ll take one of each, with the coffee.”

 

Cas nods, punching everything into the register and reading off the total. “Name?”

 

The man hesitates as he hands over the cash, eyebrows furrowed. “What for?”

 

Cas glances at the line of people behind the man with a raised eyebrow. “So I can get your attention when your order’s ready.”

 

The man glances behind himself, smiling sheepishly at Cas. “Right, of course. Name’s Dean.” 

 

Cas returns the smile, handing back Dean’s change. “Give me a couple of minutes to take their orders and then I’ll get yours together.”

 

Dean waves a hand at him, dropping a five dollar bill into the tip jar. “Take your time, man, I’ve got a bit before I gotta be anywhere. Thanks…”

 

“Cas,” Castiel supplies, nodding as Dean walks away.

 

He gets through the three remaining customers relatively quickly, and it’s easy for him to get everything done after that. He packs Dean’s pastries into a bag and puts it on the counter with his coffee cup. 

 

“Dean? You’re all set.”

 

Dean’s head pops up when he hears his name and he smiles as he grabs his stuff off the counter. “Thanks, Cas. Have a good day.”

 

Cas finds himself smiling back, so easily enraptured by Dean and his gorgeous smile. “You too. And thank you for the tip.”

 

Dean grins, waving over his shoulder as he heads out of the shop.

 

■ ■

 

This is the first time in a long time that Dean’s genuinely excited for work. Signing onto that trial period with the management company had been one of the worst career decisions he’d ever made. Today marks his first stream free from said management company and he’s excited to finally get back to the way things were. 

His views had taken a dip while he was working for that company, and it was a pretty significant dip at that. Not to mention, Dean hated listening to their every opinion on how his career was doing and how he needed to mold himself to increase their profits. He was tied as to what he could and couldn’t say, or what he could joke about, or what he was allowed to address while streaming. It hadn’t felt like the community Dean had built up painstakingly over the last few years, and his viewers had obviously noticed. 

Now Dean's got a bounce in his step and he's fighting to keep a ridiculously huge grin off his face. He's got coffee and breakfast in hand _and_ he just met a cute barista who doesn't have a clue who Dean is, which is pretty amazing. He eats the cinnamon bun while he loads everything on his computer and yeah, Cas was definitely right, it’s _so_ much better than a store-bought one. On top of that, his coffee’s absolutely perfect, just the way he likes it, and the strawberry turnover is nearly as delicious as the cinnamon bun. A cute barista who makes perfect coffee _and_ suggests great pastries... seems like this new place might be his go-to. 

With his breakfast finished and the caffeine from the coffee hyping him up, he starts up his video capture software and gets everything up as Twitch opens. Sliding his headset on, he takes a sip of his coffee and starts up his stream. 

Within a minute, nearly ten thousand people are watching him. It’s fucking surreal, but the fact that he can actually make a living doing this is the coolest thing ever.

“Mornin’, chat. Welcome to the stream.” Barely suppressing a grin, he takes another sip of his coffee. “So good news, tonight I’ll be bringing back the after-hours streams. Long story short, I had to stop them for business reasons but I’ve removed myself from that situation. This channel’s entirely my own and it’ll stay that way from now on. So, after hours stream tonight starting at nine, and we’ll be going back to the old schedule. Ten to three weekdays, and night streams Monday, Wednesday and Friday from eight to midnight. Ash, clip that and get it on Twitter and Instagram, please?” He watches the chat, nodding when he sees Ash, his moderator, in there. “Perfect. Alright, so let’s have a little chat while I finish up my coffee. How’s everyone doing this morning?”

He leans back in his chair and follows chat as best he can. He’s got it in subscriber-only mode, but even with that there are still more than six thousand people in chat, and every single one of them is trying to get him to answer their question. Hiding a smile behind his coffee, he scrolls through, answering questions between sips of coffee. 

_ PixelGoal: Have you seen the latest Doctor Who episode? _

Dean snorts. “Pixel, of  _ course _ I’ve seen the latest Doctor Who episode. I don’t stream Sundays, did you just think I  _ didn’t _ watch it live? C’mon, man. Look, all I’m gonna say is that Jodie’s killin’ it, her companions are the best they’ve been in a few seasons, and I love all the storylines we’ve seen so far.”

_ Tanament: did u really get asked to stream football? _

Dean laughs. He  _ had  _ been asked by the Kansas City Chiefs to stream their upcoming game this weekend. “I did get asked to stream a football game by a particular team recently, but football’s boring so it ain’t happening. Sorry, y’all.”

_ PointsFPS: Will you be at Twitchcon? _

“I’ll be at Twitchcon, yeah. Next week. So I’ll only have the Monday and Tuesday streams next week, just so everyone knows. I’ve got a bunch of things lined up, and a couple of things I’m doing on my own. At Twitchcon, I’ll be playing live games for about two hours with a bunch of different streamers. I’ve got a meet-and-greet-” he grabs his notebook, flipping to the page with all his Twitchcon information, “the 27th at two pm, and another one the 28th at nine in the morning. I’m also doing a couple on my own since I know there are other meet-and-greets going on at the same time as mine, so hopefully everyone who wants to can make it to at least one of mine. I’m not sure about the times for the other one, keep an eye on my Twitter for a place and time.”

Finishing his coffee and tossing the cup in the garbage, he switches the category to Fortnite and opens the game. 

“Alright, let’s play a few games, shall we?”

Three games later, his chat consists of nothing but “Jo wants to play” and “play with Jo”, so he switches over to Jo’s Discord and enters her voice chat. 

“I’m being told rather aggressively that you’d like to play a few games,” Dean says with a laugh.

“Goddamnit, why do I keep picking up this stupid gun? Hey, S, give me five minutes to play out this game and then we’ll do some duos?”

It always makes him pause when Jo calls him S, but thank God she remembers it better than he does. “Yeah, play it out. I wanna check out the new mode too.” He mutes himself to let Jo play her game, quietly thanking recent subscribers.

When he’d started streaming, nearly four years ago now, he’d never said his name on stream. At first, it hadn’t been intentional, he’d just been so nervous that mentioning his name had entirely slipped his mind, but after a few streams, he found that it was kinda nice to keep his streaming personality separate from his real-life one. To this day, no one knows his actual name, aside from a few people he regularly streams with. Jo, his usual partner in crime, is basically his sister. Their mothers had been best friends, so he and Jo grew up together. Jo started streaming before he did and had a relatively big following by Twitch standards when they did their first stream together. They’d both grown quickly, but once they made the switch to Overwatch, Dean shot past her and everyone else on the platform to take the top spot, and he’d only continued to grow once he added Fortnite into the mix. Now his account, Sharpshooter, is still the top Twitch account, and he holds the record for the most subscribers on the platform to date. 

“Alright, ready when you are,” Jo says after a few minutes. 

They play for the remainder of their streams. More losses than anything; Dean’s off his game today, and Jo can only do so much against two other people coming straight for her. Kevin joins them a few hours before they all log off, which helps them improve slightly. 

Despite not winning often, it’s the most enjoyable stream Dean can remember having in a  _ long _ time. He’s free to joke unrestricted with his chat, and they’re more engaged than they’ve been in months. He goes to bed excited, not only for tomorrow’s stream but also to see the cute barista again in the morning.

 

■ ■

 

“Mind if I use the TV, Cas? One of the streamers I watch is gonna play Fortnite with Brendon Urie tonight,” Charlie asks as she peeks her head into the living room.

Without looking up from his phone, Cas shakes his head. “I didn’t know he played video games.”

“I didn’t either, but apparently he has his own Twitch channel. It won’t bother you?” she asks. 

Castiel smiles and shaking his head again. “I’ll be alright, I promise. Watch whatever you’d like.”

He hears the TV click on and Charlie then drops onto the couch next to him. He can tell without even looking at her that she’s grinning at him. “Texting your pretty boy from the shop?”

Castiel flushes, shooting a glare in Charlie’s direction, but there’s no heat behind it. He knows she’s just teasing him. “Maybe.”

Charlie laughs. “Uh huh. You’ve had his number for a month now, and you guys talk non-stop

outside of work. Why don’t you just ask him on a date? And why haven’t you pointed him out at work?”

Castiel smiles at Dean’s text, typing out a reply before he acknowledges Charlie’s questions. “Because he’s so far out of my league, he might as well be three planets away. I’ll point him out tomorrow, and then you’ll know how right I am.”

Charlie rolls her eyes, setting up the TV to play the Twitch stream. “If he gave you his number, he’s obviously interested. You should just ask him out.” 

_ >Gotta go for the night, but I’ll see you in the morning? _

Castiel smiles softly down at his phone, thumb hovering over Dean’s name before he sends his reply. 

_ <Of course, Dean. Goodnight. _

Charlie peeks over at his phone and rolls her eyes with a fond smile. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were dating already.” 

Castiel scoffs, but her comment has a rush of different emotions fluttering through his system, and he’s intent on ignoring most of them. Instead, he tucks his phone away and turns his attention to the TV. “Who are we watching again?”

Charlie snorts. “Sharpshooter. He’s the biggest streamer in the world. Dude, I can’t believe you’ve never heard of him.” She grins, nudging his arm. “You’ll love him. He’s super funny and charismatic, not to mention  _ gorgeous _ . And you know he must be since I, a lesbian, noticed.” 

Castiel laughs, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. “I suppose we’ll see. Why is he playing with Brendon Urie?”

“No clue, but I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth.” 

Castiel smiles, idly scrolling through his text thread with Dean while he waits for Sharpshooter’s stream to start. 

“Alright, evenin’ everyone. Can you guys hear me?”

  
Castiel’s head snaps up as soon as he hears Sharpshooter’s voice, sucking in a shocked breath. “No  _ way _ !” 

Charlie glances at him, a mix of confusion and concern on her face. “What?”

“That’s Dean!  _ My _ Dean, the one who gets coffee every morning!” 

Charlie turns to face him fully, and based on the look she’s wearing, she doesn’t believe him. 

“His name’s Dean, isn’t it? That’s not a very common name for people our age.”

Charlie raises her eyebrows. “We don’t know his name. He’s only ever gone by Sharpshooter, he wants to keep his real name out of the public.”

Castiel frowns. “I promise you that’s him. I’ll show you tomorrow, just take your break a little later than usual.”

Charlie hums in agreement, turning her attention back to the TV. It doesn’t take long for both of them to be absorbed in the stream. Charlie’s been a fan of Panic! At The Disco since middle school, so she’s beyond thrilled that her favorite streamer and one of her favorite singers are doing a stream together. Cas, on the other hand, is entirely enthralled by Dean. He’s as charismatic as he is in person, and he’s so genuinely kind and playful with his audience that it brings a ridiculous smile to Castiel’s face.

By the time the stream ends and he and Charlie head to bed, his crush on Dean is even bigger than before.

 

■ ■

 

 

Cas is antsy the entire morning. Dean doesn’t stream on the weekends, but he’s made a routine of coming in every day for the last few weeks, always chatting with Castiel while he waits for his order and usually leaving a generous tip as he leaves. He spends all morning speeding through orders to make sure he doesn’t miss Dean coming in, so it figures he’d walk in right when the morning rush hits the shop and the line goes out the door. 

 

“Mornin’, Cas. Busy, I see,” Dean says with a smile as he finally gets to the front of the line, leaning against the counter. 

 

“Dean! Good morning. You caught us during the morning rush, unfortunately. Your usual?”

 

“Yeah, please,” Dean hands him a twenty, waving Cas off when he tries to hand back the change. “Keep it.”

 

Castiel smiles softly, dropping the change into the tip jar as he busies himself getting Dean’s order ready. “Did you have a good day yesterday?”

 

“Yeah man, it was pretty awesome. You do anything exciting?”

 

Castiel smiles, shaking his head and sliding Dean’s order across the counter. “Spent the night in with my roommate.”

 

Dean smiles, grabbing his order. “Are you busy tonight? Wanna grab dinner?”

 

Castiel blinks at him in surprise. “With you?”

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean clears his throat. “Um, yeah? Unless you don’t want to, which is fine too.”

 

Castiel tilts his head, smiling softly as he notices the light blush on Dean’s cheeks. “I’d love to, Dean.”

 

Dean grins. “Awesome. I’ll text you later and we can figure out plans.”

 

Smiling, Castiel nods and waves as Dean leaves the shop, turning his attention to the few customers left. It only takes him ten minutes to get through them and once the shop is empty, he’s dragged into their office slash breakroom by a positively giddy Charlie.

 

“That’s him, that’s actually him! Holy shit, Cas! And he asked you out! We gotta figure out what you’re gonna wear,” Charlie mutters, seemingly to herself. 

 

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “Are you going to dictate what I can talk about, too?”

 

Charlie grins. “Never. You guys talk all the time, you clearly don’t need any help.”

 

He blushes, clearing his throat. “I should go back to work.” 

 

Charlie nods, still grinning. Castiel shakes his head, barely suppressing a smile as he returns to the counter. Charlie can be overwhelming for some people, but she’s the best person Cas has ever met and she’s like a sister to him. No matter how much she teases him, he can never be mad at her. 

 

He doesn’t hear from Dean until after three, well after his shift has ended and he and Charlie have returned home. 

 

_ >Italian food okay? _

 

Cas smiles, tucking his legs under himself as he types out a reply. 

 

_ < Italian sounds wonderful.  _

 

_ >L’ultima Cena at 6? I can pick you up. _

 

Biting back a grin, Cas types out his address and hits send, every nerve in his body thrumming with excitement. 

 

“What’s the grin for?” Charlie asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

 

“Dinner plans with Dean. He’s picking me up for dinner at 6.”

 

Charlie grins, ruffling his hair playfully. “That’s adorable. What’re you gonna wear?”

 

Cas frowns, glancing down at his clothes. He’d changed into a pair of faded jeans and a Metallica t-shirt when he’d gotten home from work. “I was going to wear this. You don’t think it’s appropriate?”

 

“Where are you eating?”

 

“L’ultima Cena, the Italian place on Main Street?”

 

Charlie scoffs. “That is  _ not _ a jeans place, dude. Dress pants and a nice shirt.” She frowns at him, pointing toward his room. Huffing, Cas pushing himself off the couch and stalks to his bedroom, picking out a pair of black dress pants and a deep red button-down, holding them up for Charlie’s approval. She nods, setting a pair of dress shoes on the floor by his bed. “Much better.”

 

Cas rolls his eyes, laying the clothes out on his bed and returning to the living room. They spend the next couple of hours catching up on the shows they watch together. Charlie shoos him back to his bedroom shortly after five thirty, and Cas simply sighs and changes into the nicer clothes, sitting on his bed to tugs his shoes on and tie them. He considers the cologne bottle on his dresser for a moment before deciding against it and heading for their shared bathroom, trying to tame his hair. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t work, so he leaves it as is and drops onto the couch next to Charlie, idly checking his phone. 

 

“Dude, you look  _ hot _ . Dean’ll be drooling.” Charlie grins, punching his arm gently.

 

Castiel flushes, running a nervous hand through his hair. “Thank you.” 

 

A knock on their door startles them both and Charlie gets to it far faster than Castiel can. She pulls the door open, grinning up at Dean. “Hey, I’m Charlie. Nice to meet you.”

 

Dean blinks at her in confusion for a moment before smiling. “I’m Dean, nice to meet you. You must be Cas’s roommate?”

 

Charlie shoots a glare at Cas over her shoulder, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you’ve never mentioned me. Yes, I’m his roommate.”

 

“You work at the coffee shop too, right? I saw you there this morning.”

 

She smirks, crossing her arms over her chest. “Observant. Yes, I’m also his coworker.”

 

Castiel pushes past her, glaring at her for a second before turning to smile at Dean. “Hello, Dean. Shall we?”

 

Dean’s gaze finally turns to him and whatever he sees seems to stop him in his tracks. Slowly, his eyes trail the length of Cas’s body, down and then back up again, and his throat bobs as he swallows. “Wow, Cas, you look… wow.”

 

“Told you,” Charlie snickers, pushing Cas closer to Dean. “Alright you two crazy kids, have a good time! I won’t wait up!”

 

Dean laughs, stepping out of the apartment and back into the hallway. Cas follows, bright red with embarrassment, firmly closing the door behind himself. “I’m sorry about her, she’s… enthusiastic.” 

 

Dean shakes his head and Cas catches a glimpse of the grin on his face. “She’s cool, man. You two aren’t a thing, right? I’m not stepping on any toes here?”

 

Castiel smiles. “Charlie and I are both very gay, I assure you.”

 

Dean snorts, holding the door of the apartment building open for Castiel. “Good to know.” He’s led to an old, gorgeous car parked on the side of the road. Cas brushes a hand over the hood reverently, smiling softly at Dean. “This is yours? She’s beautiful.”

 

Dean grins at him over the top of the car, unlocking the doors and getting in. “I’m glad you can appreciate her, man.” He starts the car, glancing over at Castiel. “I’m bi, just so you know. I don’t know if that bothers you.”

 

Castiel frowns. “Why would that bother me?”

 

Shrugging, Dean pulls the car onto the road carefully. “I’ve met men and women who refused to date me because I was bi. It’s usually just easier to get it out there before the first date.” 

 

Cas feels a pang in his heart at that, so he reaches over and gives Dean’s arm a light squeeze. “I’m sorry that happened to you. People can be shockingly unaccepting, even in the queer community.” 

 

Dean smiles softly, one hand resting over Castiel’s for a moment, though that’s enough to send every nerve in Cas’s hand tingling. 

 

Dinner is amazing. It’s the best date Cas has had in a long time, no doubt bolstered by the fact that he and Dean were already friends by the time they got around to their first date. Castiel can already feel something deeper than a crush developing, at least on his end, but he’s pretty sure Dean feels the same way. They split the bill and leave the restaurant holding hands, walking the block and a half to Dean’s car.

 

“I had a really good time tonight, Cas,” Dean murmurs, smiling and squeezing Cas’s hand lightly. “I kinda don’t want it to end.”

 

Castiel smiles to himself. He feels the same way. “You’re welcome to come back to my apartment, if you’d like. Charlie’s running a D&D campaign, but as long as we stay out of their way, we should survive.”

 

Dean laughs. “Charlie plays D&D? That’s so cool.”

 

“Charlie doesn’t  _ play _ D&D, she’s the dungeon master,” Cas answers with a laugh, climbing into Dean’s car. 

 

“As long as us coming back won’t interrupt her game, yeah, I’m down.”

 

Castiel grins, texting Charlie quickly to give her a heads up. 

 

Charlie’s just finishing up her D&D game when they get back, so Dean and Cas linger on the couch to watch the end of the round. No one there seems to recognize Dean or if they do, no one says anything. Perhaps Charlie warned them. 

 

Once she’s seen her D&D crew out, she returns to the living room with a raised eyebrow. “Date went well, I’m presuming?”

 

Dean grins while Cas hides his face in his own hands and shakes his head. “Best date I’ve had in a long time,” Dean answers, laughing softly when he looks over at Cas. “You’re a Panic! fan?” he asks, pointing at the vinyl album propped up against their record player.

 

“Yeah, dude. One of the best bands out there,” Charlie answers, though Cas can tell just by looking at her that she’s bursting to ask him all sorts of questions about Brendon Urie. 

 

Dean hums his agreement, nodding in approval. “For sure, they’re amazing. Have you seen them live?”

 

Charlie’s practically bouncing on her heels where she’s standing, grinning. “Three times, and I’m hoping to snag tickets to their next tour, too. Brendon’s incredible live.” 

 

Castiel clears his throat, giving Charlie a pointed look that he hopes conveys his displeasure that she’s still there. He’s more than a little scared she’s going to start asking Dean questions that will freak him out. Maybe he also wants Dean to himself for a while, but can anyone blame him? The guy is practically Adonis and he just said that the date with Castiel is one of the best dates he’s had in a long time. Cas plans on taking full advantage of that.

 

Charlie seems to get the message, putting her hands up in a placating gesture. “Alright, I’m gonna head off to my room and play some Overwatch, I think. You two have fun.” She starts to leave, turning back to look at them with a wrinkled nose. “Just don’t do anything on the couch, okay? It’s a communal couch.” 

 

She closes her bedroom door with a wave. Castiel sits there, horrified, while Dean’s cackling beside him, almost to the point of tears. 

 

“Don’t encourage her!” Cas hisses, hoping to God that the obnoxious blush on his cheeks goes away sooner rather than later. 

 

Dean’s laughs eventually die down to chuckles and he shakes his head. “Dude, she’s awesome.”

 

Castiel scowls. “I’m usually quite fond of her, but I feel like I could strangle her at the moment.”

 

Dean grins. “Well as long as we move off the couch, we should be fine.”

 

Castiel’s brain barely has a chance to register what Dean’s implying before Dean’s hand slides along Cas’s jaw and their lips are brushing together. It’s like his brain short-circuits and suddenly forgets how to kiss, which is terribly annoying and embarrassing. Dean starts to pull away with an apologetic look on his face, but Castiel quickly grabs the front of Dean’s shirt and hauls him back in, for a proper kiss this time. 

  
Dean melts against him, hands gripping Cas’s side as he smiles into their kiss. It doesn’t take long before Dean’s hands tease the end of Cas’s shirt out of his pants, letting his hands roam over Castiel’s back and side. It sends shivers down Cas’s spine and he arches into the touch, breaking their kiss with a gasp. 

 

“Bedroom,” Cas growls, grabbing Dean’s wrist and yanking him to his feet, dragging him in the direction of Cas’s bedroom. Dean shivers but follows eagerly, shifting to thread their fingers together. 

 

Cas closes the door behind them and crowds Dean up against it, hands on the door on either side of Dean’s head. He pulls Dean into another kiss, this one hungrier and more desperate than the last. Dean groans against his lips, grabbing onto his hips and dragging Cas closer so they’re pressed together from their chests down. It’s only then that Cas’s brain realizes they’re still wearing clothes, which is frustrating, to say the least. He breaks their kiss with a huff, quickly unbuttoning Dean’s shirt and pushing it off. He gets a breathy laugh in response and then Dean’s hands are doing the same thing with Cas’s shirt, fingers tracing the expanse of newly-exposed skin. Castiel kisses a line along Dean’s jaw, continuing down his neck as he works Dean’s belt open and tugs it from the loops, dropping it on the floor behind them. Dean shivers, his hand carding through Cas’s hair as he leans his head back against the door. 

 

“Fuck, Cas,” he hisses as Cas gently bites over his pulse, quickly smoothing over the skin with his tongue. Cas pops the button on Dean’s pants and slides the zipper down. He doesn’t bother shoving Dean’s pants and boxers down, just slips a hand inside them and finally gets a hand around Dean’s cock, maneuvering his hand so he can swipe his thumb over the head. Dean shudders against him, throat working as he swallows, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he closes his eyes. He’s beautiful and Cas would be more than a little distracted if he wasn’t already trying to figure out how to stroke Dean in the tight confines of his pants. 

 

Laughing quietly, Dean manages to untangle his arms from where they’re clinging to Castiel, instead sliding his own pants and boxers off and quickly helping Castiel out of his. “Bed, or did you actually wanna do this against the door?”

 

Castiel frowns, glancing back at his bed for a moment. It would be far more comfortable, and he’s not entirely sure he has the patience to make sure they don’t break his door. “Bed,” Cas decides, dragging Dean over to it.

 

“How far you wanna go?” Dean asks with a raised eyebrow, dropping onto the bed and tugging Cas down on top of him. He shuffles them around until their erections are lined up, waves of pleasure washing over both of them as Dean lazily rolls his hips up.

 

“I-I’m fine with anything you want,” Cas answers breathlessly, biting his lip. 

 

Dean chuckles. “You have lube and condoms?” 

 

Cas nods quickly, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his nightstand. 

 

“I’m guessing you have a preference?” 

 

Castiel smirks. “You’d be wrong. I switch.”

 

Dean grins at him, leaning up on his elbows to kiss him softly. “You just keep gettin’ better and better, Cas. I switch too. Do you have a preference  _ tonight _ ?”

 

Castiel groans. “Please let me fuck you.” 

 

Dean’s eyes darken at that and he quickly drags Cas down for a kiss, one that’s all heat and harsh nips that has Cas shamelessly rutting against Dean. 

 

Eventually, he pulls himself away long enough to collect a couple of condoms and the bottle of lube from his nightstand. When he turns back to Dean, the man has already spread his legs and is lazily stroking his own cock with a smirk on his lips as he watches Castiel. “Plannin’ on using those or just watching?” 

 

Castiel blinks at him for a moment but thinks better of responding. Instead, he kneels between Dean’s legs and rips one of the condom packets open. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

 

Dean chuckles, one of his hands idly stroking his own nipple. “Yeah, Cas, I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” 

 

Nodding, he slides the condom over three of his fingers, shrugging when Dean raises an eyebrow at him. “Easier cleanup,” he explains, slicking the condom quickly with lube. He doesn’t waste any time teasing one finger in, just to the first knuckle, leaning over Dean to kiss him gently. 

 

Every nerve in Cas’s body is on fire and he wants nothing more than to bury himself inside Dean, but he forces himself to take his time opening Dean up. It’s not like Cas has never done this before, he slept around his fair share in college, but he actually has feelings for Dean. This is their first time, and he wants it to be good, no matter how frustrating it is for both him and Dean. 

 

Finally, he’s three fingers deep, sucking a bruise onto Dean’s collarbone, and Dean moans Cas’s name breathlessly, begging him to stop teasing. 

 

“Cas,  _ please _ , I’m ready, I promise. C’mon, want you in me when I come.” It seems like the words tumble from Dean’s mouth without a second thought, but he doesn’t seem to care. Shivering, Cas gently removes his fingers and flips the condom inside out, tossing it vaguely in the direction of his wastebasket in the corner. It takes Cas barely half a second to roll the second condom onto himself and drizzle lube along the length of his shaft, stroking a few times to spread the lube. 

 

“Cas,  _ please _ ,” Dean gasps, shifting and hooking one leg behind Cas’s thigh, biting his lip. 

 

Cas isn’t one to tease, at least not at a time like this, so he lines his cock up and slowly pushes into Dean, one hand grabbing onto Dean’s hip. He needs something to ground him, and Dean seems to be the best option. 

 

Dean, for his part, is absolutely thrilled that Cas is finally inside of him, murmuring encouragements and praise as Cas’s hips finally meet Dean’s ass. Normally, Cas would take a minute to savor this feeling, but he can’t be bothered right now. He sets a frantic pace, hands roaming over Dean’s chest as he leans down to capture his lips in another heated kiss, hands paying special attention to Dean’s nipples. He pinches one, groaning quietly as Dean arches into him with a gasp. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Cas,” Dean hisses, fisting a hand in Cas’s hair and dragging him down for another kiss, this one using more tongue and teeth than anything. Cas can’t find it in himself to care, he just keeps pumping his hips into Dean and letting his hands explore. He traces Dean’s shoulders and down his arms, feeling the muscles flex as Dean grabs onto Cas’s arms with a sharp gasp. Smirking, Castiel pushes into him at the same angle, relishing in Dean’s broken moan as his prostate is stroked. 

 

Neither of them lasts very long. Dean spills between them without so much as a hand on his cock and Cas would be shocked at that if he wasn’t tipping right over the edge with him. They lay there for a few minutes, panting in each other’s space as they catch their breath. Castiel eventually wills himself away from Dean, tossing both condoms in the wastebasket and tugging on his boxers. Dean whines at that, bottom lip pushed out in a pout when Cas turns to look at him. 

 

“I’m just going to get a washcloth.” Cas laughs, shaking his head. “Charlie and I share a bathroom, I can’t exactly walk in there naked. I’ll be right back, I promise.” 

 

Dean sighs but waves him away with a small smile. Castiel rolls his eyes fondly, dipping into the bathroom to collect a washcloth. He closes his bedroom door behind himself, shedding his boxers and cleaning himself off haphazardly. He shuffles between Dean’s legs, gently wiping the other man down and tossing the washcloth in his hamper. 

 

Dean just stares up at him with a sated smile, leaning up on his forearms to kiss Castiel softly. “Best date I’ve ever had.”

 

Cas grins. “Yeah?

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Humming happily, Castiel shifts to lay back against his pillows, smiling when Dean joins him. “You’re welcome to stay the night. I don’t have to work tomorrow.”

 

Dean gasps in feigned horror, placing a hand over his heart. “Then how will I get my coffee?”

 

Cas grins, shifting onto his side and trailing his fingers down Dean’s chest, light enough to make the man shiver. “Well, if you stay here, I can make you some in the morning. It won’t be nearly as good, but I’m sure my company can make up for it.”

 

Dean laughs. “Cocky after sex, are you? You’re okay with me staying? I don’t wanna push any boundaries.”

 

Castiel smiles. “I assure you, you’re not pushing any boundaries. Stay.” 

 

Dean hums his agreement, pulling Castiel into a kiss. “If you insist.” 

 

.

 

They’re awake well before Charlie the next morning. They linger in bed for a while before both of them are hungry enough to go into the kitchen. Dean insists on making breakfast, so Castiel sets about making them coffee while Dean cooks. He looks so at ease in Cas’s kitchen and the sight makes Cas’s heart flutter. 

 

Charlie stumbles out of her room just as they’re finishing breakfast, squinting at Dean and Castiel. “Morning, you two. You’re in an awfully good mood.” 

 

Dean shrugs, squeezing Cas’s knee as he brings their dishes over to the sink. “Good night. You sleep okay?”

 

Charlie continues to squint at him, cautiously taking the coffee Cas offers her. “I did, surprisingly. Didn’t hear a word from either of you.” She eyes Dean’s clothes, the same ones he was wearing last night, and raises an eyebrow at him. “Spent the night, huh?”

 

“Charlie,” Cas hisses, glaring at her in a way that he hopes conveys the  _ shut the hell up  _ vibes he’s sending her way. 

 

Dean smirks, mug cradled in his palms as he takes a drink. “Yep. I can officially say it was the best date of my life.” 

 

Charlie glances between them in surprise, at least until her eyes finally land on the scrambled eggs and bacon on the counter. “Anyone gonna eat those?”

 

“All yours,” Cas answers, smiling as Dean leans down for a kiss, happily obliging him. 

 

“I should head home,” Dean murmurs, idly playing with the shorts hairs at the base of Cas’s skull. “I have some things I need to get done before work tomorrow, but we should grab dinner again this week, if you’re up for it?”

 

“Absolutely,” Cas says, nodding enthusiastically. Dean grins. 

 

“Cool, I’ll text you a little later, okay?”

 

“Of course. Drive safely.”

 

Dean waves at Charlie, giving Castiel one last, lingering kiss before heading out. Castiel’s not sure how long he sits there in a lovesick daze, but he’s not complaining. Dean’s perfect. 

 

“Cas!”

 

Cas’s head snaps up, blinking at Charlie in confusion. She’s laughing at him. “What?”

 

“I asked how the date went. Obviously it went pretty well, if that sappy look on your face is anything to go by.”

 

Castiel grins. “It was amazing, Charlie. No awkward silences, no weird places where we weren’t sure what to say. He’s so easy to talk to. And the food was amazing, which certainly didn’t hurt. And the  _ sex _ —”

 

Charlie puts a hand up, shaking her head. “Nope, you can keep that part to yourself, thank you. I don’t need the in-depth details.” 

 

Castiel grins, resting his chin on his palm. “It was perfect.  _ He’s _ perfect.”

 

Charlie watches him for a moment, smiling to herself. “You really like him, huh?”

 

“I  _ really _ like him, Charlie,” Castiel smiles, pulling his mug closer. 

 

The rest of the day passes quietly. Cas and Charlie spend the night playing video games and then head to bed early since they have to be at the shop early the next morning.

 

By the time they get there, there’s already a few people lingering outside. Cas and Charlie usually open the shop in the mornings so Hannah can concentrate on baking, but they’ve never had a line waiting for them when they arrived. They’re all younger kids too, around high school or college age, which is more than a little confusing. The closest college is over half an hour away, and their high school doesn’t have that many kids, but Cas has never seen any of these kids before. Shooting Charlie a confused look, he unlocks the shop door and waves them inside. He and Charlie take a few minutes to set up before turning to take their orders, but the kids are all crowded around the counter with giddy smiles on their faces. 

 

“Sharpshooter comes here, right? The logo was on his coffee cup on stream on Friday. What does he get? Do you know his real name?” The kids all shout at once, eyes darting between Castiel and Charlie. 

 

Frowning, Castiel rather noisily turns the register on. “I have no idea who Sharpshooter is. And even if I did, it’s none of your business. You can either order something or leave, but it’s incredibly invasive to come into a place of business just to stalk a celebrity.”

 

The kids look properly chastised, to Castiel’s relief. A few of them even mumble apologies. Most of them file out of the shop, but a couple of them stay to order coffee and donuts. They’re gone long before Dean arrives for his morning coffee, thankfully. 

 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiles, leaning against the counter. 

 

“Mornin’, Cas,” Dean answers with a grin. “Long time no see.”

 

Castiel hums, already entering Dean’s order into the register. “Your usual?”

 

“Yeah, please.” Dean slips his hands into his pockets, walking the length of the display case, examining all the pastries inside. 

 

“You should know that there were some kids in here looking for you this morning,” Castiel mentions as he makes Dean’s coffee. His back is to Dean, so he doesn’t see the way Dean’s head snaps up and his entire face pales. 

 

“For me? Why?” he asks warily, swallowing against the lump in his throat. Castiel finally turns to see a look of terror on Dean’s face. He frowns, head tilted and eyes narrowed in confusion. 

 

“You know why, Dean. I presume you don’t want me to say out loud since you haven’t mentioned it.”

 

Dean clears his throat, taking his coffee and the bag of pastries from Castiel, sliding a twenty across the counter. “Right. Keep the change, I gotta go. I’ll see you later.”

 

Dean’s gone before Castiel can reply, much to his confusion and concern. Why did Dean look like he’d seen a ghost? Should Cas have not warned him about the kids? Frowning, Castiel drops the ten dollars and thirteen cents into the tip jar. 

 

■ ■

 

 

Dean makes it two blocks before he can’t breathe anymore, so he ducks into one of the shops on Main Street and pulls his baseball cap lower over his face, hand shaking as he tries to regain some semblance of normalcy. How long has Cas known? Did he know this entire time? Was that the reason he’d agreed to go on a date with Dean, to  _ sleep _ with him? He draws in a few shaky breaths, setting his coffee and bag on one of the shelves.

 

This can’t be happening, he can’t be having an anxiety attack in public. He needs to keep it together until he can get back to his apartment. Determined, he shoves his terror back in the box it had escaped from, collecting his things and shooting the store clerk an apologetic smile as he leaves. 

 

It’s only another three blocks to his apartment and he’s feeling calmer by the time he gets there. He eats his breakfast in silence, fuming. Castiel had been lying to him this entire time. He knew who Dean was, had possibly even known from the minute Dean had walked into the shop all those weeks ago. There’s no way he can go back there now, and there’s no way in _ hell _ Dean can see Cas again, which sucks. He’d actually started to have feelings for Castiel, but he’d been lied to from the beginning. It doesn’t feel great.

 

His whole day is off from then on. He’s quiet and tired while streaming, so much so that even the chat starts to comment on it. He gives them some bullshit excuse about some things in real life catching up with him and ends his stream early. The minute the stream ends, he hops over to Twitter and cancels his evening stream for that night, as well. He plans on curling up on his couch with a six pack of beer and not moving until he needs to go to bed. He changes into his rattiest pair of sweatpants and his favorite henley, curling up on the couch and setting up Dr. Sexy to autoplay.

 

.

 

Dean hasn’t spoken to him in weeks. He hasn’t come into the shop since Cas warned him about the kids looking for him there, and he hasn’t answered a single one of Cas’s texts. Cas is distraught. He didn’t think Dean would take it this badly. Should Cas have kept pretending he didn’t know? 

 

“What am I supposed to do, Charlie?” Castiel laments, head hanging off an arm of the couch. “He won’t answer my texts or my calls.”

 

“I don’t know,” Charlie murmurs sympathetically, frowning at him. “I’m sorry, Cas, I know how much you liked him.”

 

Castiel drapes an arm over his eyes, sighing. “I just want an explanation. If he shut me out because I know who he is, fine. He could’ve at least given me the opportunity to explain.”

 

Charlie pats his knee. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s a pretty shitty thing to do.”

 

Sniffling, Castiel nods. Suddenly, an idea flickers across his mind. “Is he streaming right now?”

 

Charlie frowns. “He should be, yeah. Why?” 

 

“I have an idea. Can I borrow your laptop?” Charlie passes him her laptop, eyebrows pinched in concern. Castiel pays her no mind, instead logging in on Twitch and pulling up Dean’s stream.

 

“Every time Dean orders he always gets the same thing and he  _ always _ pays with a twenty, so he always gets back ten dollars and thirteen cents in change. He usually leaves a five in the tip jar and pockets the rest. So I’m hoping that if I donate ten dollars and thirteen cents, he’ll know it’s really me.”

 

Charlie raises her eyebrows. “That’s… not a half bad idea, actually. What’re you gonna write?”

 

Castiel shrugs, typing in the donation amount and linking his credit card. “Please tell me what I did wrong? Or is that too needy?” 

 

Charlie shakes her head. “I think it’s perfect. You sure about this?”

 

In lieu of an answer, Castiel types out his donation message and hits send, switching back to Dean’s stream to watch it go through. Dean’s eyes dart to what must be his second screen when the message shows, a slightly-there frown tipping the corners of his mouth down. Other than that, he doesn’t acknowledge the message, he just turns his attention back to his monitor and continues playing Overwatch. Defeated, Castiel closes the tab and hands the laptop back to Charlie, slumping back on the couch. 

 

■ ■

 

 

“Cas! You gotta read this!”

 

Castiel smiles apologetically at the few customers in line, poking his head into the break room. “I have three customers and then I’ll be in, okay?”

 

Charlie stares at him with her mouth open, nodding. “Just hurry, you  _ really _ need to read this.”

 

Castiel frowns at her but nods his agreement, moving through his customers in record time. The only thing he can think about is Dean, which is disconcerting. He hasn’t spoken to him in three weeks now, and it’s been a week and a half since he made that donation. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he hands the final customer their coffee with a small smile before beelining for the breakroom. 

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Charlie just stares at him, turning her laptop around so he can see. It’s an article with a picture of Dean at the top, which instantly makes Cas wary. He drags a chair out, sitting down to read.

 

_ Dean Winchester: The Man, The Myth, and the Legend Behind Sharpshooter _

_ By Meg Masters _

 

_ If you have kids, or even if you keep an eye on pop culture, you undoubtedly know the name Sharpshooter. He is one of the biggest names in streaming right now, and it is no surprise why. He is good-looking, charming, charismatic, and appears genuinely grateful to his fans and subscribers.  _

 

_ Until now, not much was known about him. He refused to share his real name, and even his online friends only referred to him as Sharpshooter, or S for short. He went to great lengths to keep his name and location from being associated with his Twitch persona and so far, he has been successful.  _

 

_ Three days ago, the man behind Sharpshooter reached out to me for an exclusive interview. I’ll give a brief overview of our discussion, but the entire transcript will be left below for anyone who’d like to read it. _

 

_ Dean Winchester of Lawrence, Kansas, is 22 years old and has been playing video games since he was little. He had no intention of making a career of it--in fact, he attended college for two years studying for a degree in biomedical engineering. During his freshman year, he started the Sharpshooter Twitch account after a drunken dare. He didn’t plan on taking Twitch seriously or even consider it a valid job avenue--he hardly even streamed in college. He’d stream here and there during the week and usually stream one day on the weekend, just for fun. It was never anything more than a hobby, but after just three months of playing Overwatch, he’d gained 40,000 subscribers. He continued playing throughout his sophomore year and his channel continued to grow. Once he hit 60,000 monthly subscribers, he sat his parents down and had a frank discussion about his Twitch account and the possibility of this being his job. They weren’t eager, but they eventually came around and he quit school to stream full time. From then on, his follower count ballooned. Sharpshooter is the fastest growing Twitch account of all time, both in followers and subscribers, and usually hovers at a comfortable 100,000 monthly subscribers, far higher than any other streamers on the platform.  _

 

_ When I asked him why he’d come forward now, I thought I’d get a brush-off rather than an answer. To my surprise, and after a lengthy pause, this was his response: “I’ve been contemplating it for a while, but something I messed up in my personal life pushed me to finally come out, in more ways than one. I’m bisexual, and I’ve always been out with my family and friends, but I’ve come to realize that it’s important for a lot of people to have representation, especially on platforms where they don’t typically find it. If I have the chance to be the person a young queer kid looks up to, then I’ve gotta do that. I certainly never had someone like that when I was younger, but I was lucky to grow up in an accepting household. A lot of kids don’t have that.” _

 

_ I pushed him on the personal issue, not expecting an answer. Again, Dean surprised me.  _

 

_ “I was dating a guy and I pushed him away. He knew I was Sharpshooter but I had no idea that he knew. When I finally figured it out, I felt lied to and betrayed, and I completely shut him out. A friend helped me realize that I’d never actually asked if he knew who I was, I’d just assumed. Plus, I’m kinda head over heels for him. I figured I had to do something big to get his attention, so this is my grand gesture, I suppose.” _

 

_ Whoever Dean’s mystery guy is, I hope he forgives him.  _

 

Castiel blinks at the computer screen for what feels like hours. Dean… Dean revealed himself to the entire world just to make a grand gesture for Castiel. That can’t… it can’t be, can it? He looks up at Charlie, wondering if this is some kind of sick joke, but she looks as shocked as Castiel feels. 

 

“This is… did he really… Charlie, tell me this isn’t a joke.”

 

Charlie shakes her head. “No, dude, I swear to you. It just popped up in my feed.”

 

“Is he streaming?”

 

Charlie pulls her laptop back, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Yeah. Just launched, he’s not set up yet. Here.” She pulls his stream up, shifting the laptop so they can both watch. 

 

It takes a few minutes but eventually, Dean’s face fills up the screen. He looks nervous. He clears his throat and fiddles with his microphone.    
  
“So I’m guessing y’all saw the news. So, uh… hi. I’m Dean. I’m a Kansas native, still living here, and I am indeed bisexual. And before it even starts, let’s keep biphobic stuff out of the chat, okay? No, it’s not a phase. Yes, I have dated both men and women. Yes, I have a slight preference for women, but that doesn’t mean I won’t or don’t date guys.”

 

Castiel frowns, eyes flicking to the chat on the right. He expects to find hate, maybe even derogatory comments, but instead he finds nothing but praise and encouragement. More than a few people are sharing their own stories of coming out and praising him for doing it on such a public platform. Dean seems to see it too, if the red on his cheeks is anything to go by. 

 

“So, um… yeah. I’m assuming you guys have a ton of questions, so ask away and I’ll answer what I feel comfortable answering.”

 

_ SynchroProphecy: Who’s the guy you’re after? Has he answered you? _

 

Dean frowns, though it would’ve been imperceptible if Castiel wasn’t watching his face so closely. “I won’t share his name, I’m not sure he’d be comfortable with that. But no, he hasn’t answered me. I didn’t really expect him to, he’s still at work, probably hasn’t even seen the article yet.

 

_ BlueTins: How long were you dating? _

 

“We only went on one actual date, but we’d been talking for a few weeks before that.”

 

Castiel frowns. He can’t just sit here and watch this, he feels like he needs to actually do something. He can’t just show up at Dean’s house - he doesn’t even know where he lives. If he calls, Dean’ll just let it go to voicemail since he’s streaming. His eyes widen when the idea finally hits him. Donations. He can donate to the stream. He grabs his wallet, shuffling his chair next to Charlie’s and opening Dean’s donation page. He speeds through putting his credit card information in, dropping down to the message box and typing out his message quickly as Charlie reads it over his shoulder. 

 

He presses send and taps his finger nervously against the table as he waits. Finally, his donation comes across the screen. 

 

_ BusyBee donated one dollar and wrote: Grand gesture accepted. Call me? ~Cas _

 

Dean sags with relief, grinning at the camera. “Yeah, Cas, I’ll call you after my stream.”

 

■ ■

 

 

Cas whines quietly as Dean squirms out of his grasp, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “Noooo, come back to bed.”

 

Dean laughs, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Cas’s temple. “I gotta stream. Go back to sleep, babe, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

Castiel pouts at him. At least, he hopes it’s a pout. He’s still mostly asleep. “Cancel it.”

  
Dean grins, carding his fingers through Cas’s hair. “Go back to sleep, angel. I’ll come check on you during my break.”

 

Sighing, Castiel acquiesces and releases Dean’s hand. “Fine, I suppose. Have a good stream.” Dean hums his appreciation, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him.

 

They’ve been dating for nearly a year, now. Castiel moved into Dean’s apartment six months ago, with Charlie’s blessing. Dean’s apartment— _ their _ apartment—is so much bigger than his and Charlie’s is. It’s a three bedroom apartment, although one of those bedrooms has been converted into Dean’s streaming room. Still, it’s spacious and comfortable and it feels more like home every day. 

 

At first, Castiel had stayed away from Dean’s streams. It was such a strange thing, frankly. At any given point, Dean had thousands of people watching him and the thought of thousands of people watching him and Dean interact had been daunting. He’d slowly gotten over that though, and while he doesn’t appear frequently, he isn’t afraid to interrupt Dean while he’s streaming.

 

He can’t get back to sleep, of course. He doesn’t have to work, which is both a blessing and a curse. Since people learned that Dean frequented All You Knead, business skyrocketed. Hannah ended up hiring more people, with Cas voluntarily taking a time cut to his shifts so the newer people could work more. He didn’t mind. It left him more time to do research for the nearby university, and he didn’t mind the extra time spent with Dean, either.

 

Instead of laying there for an hour and a half until Dean’s break, Cas tugs on a pair of pajama pants and heads for the kitchen. The door to Dean’s stream room is already closed, which means he’s starting. Nodding to himself, Cas beelines for Dean’s— _ their _ —coffee maker, brewing a pot of coffee. He pours two mugs, preparing Dean’s exactly how he likes it and splashing a little milk into his own. Grabbing both of them, he sips his own as he makes his way to Dean’s streaming room. 

 

Somehow he manages to get the door open, smiling and holding up Dean’s mug when Dean looks up at him. He sets his own mug on the table by the door, crossing the room to hand Dean his. Instead of sipping the coffee, Dean grabs onto Cas’s wrist and pulls him into a gentle kiss. 

 

“Mornin’, Cas. Thanks for the coffee.”

 

Castiel smiles, kissing him again. “You’re quite welcome.”

 

“Wanna stick around? Jo, Kevin and I are playing Overwatch.”

 

Castiel hums, pulling a chair over and grabbing his own mug. “Is that okay with the chat?” Cas teases as he sits down, smiling softly at Dean. 

 

Laughing, Dean turns to glance at the chat, pointing out a few ecstatic comments to Castiel. “Seems like it’s more than okay.” He hands Cas another headset so he can hear Jo and Kevin.

 

“Charlie might be awake if you want a fourth. She doesn’t work today.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at him, nodding. “Ask her, let me know.”

 

Castiel curls up in his seat, smiling to himself as he texts Charlie, watching Dean out of the corner of his eye.

 

He’s in his element here and it’s absolutely fascinating to watch. He obviously enjoys what he does, even more so when his friends join him for games. His chat is one of the kindest and most supportive on the entire platform, much to Dean’s delight. They’re quick to welcome young queer kids and validate their experiences, something most of them have probably never experienced before. Plus, Dean’s quite the video game enthusiast, so playing video games for a living is basically his ideal job. 

 

Smiling to himself, Castiel sits quietly behind Dean, watching him play and listening to him chat with Jo and Kevin. He hasn’t had the opportunity to meet them in person, but Jo and Kevin are supportive of both Dean’s bisexuality and their relationship, so they’re good as far as Castiel is concerned. 

 

“Grab me another coffee, angel?” Dean asks quietly, grinning when Castiel sits up and kisses him quickly. “Thanks.”

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

He refills their mugs, leaving Dean’s on his desk and carding a gentle hand through his hair, laughing at the comments in chat.

 

_ Citadot: Y’all are so cute!!!  _

 

_ Tasafery: OTP  _ 😍

 

_ Bagirit: Relationship goals, honestly _

 

Castiel points a couple out, grinning when Dean smiles at them. He shifts his own chair closer to Dean’s, sipping at his coffee. This isn’t how Castiel pictured his life years ago, but he’s far from disappointed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/185122735684/sharpshooter-a-destiel-fic-read-here-on-ao3) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/673554)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
